Secret Love
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: The cullens meet a new vampire family by chance one day while walking in the woods. One of them takes an uncanny interest in Bella, and they become very close. Soon Alice falls under his spell. What will happen when Jasper and Edward become jealous?HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey folks! Sunshine here! my friend Jessica and I are cowriting this story. this is my first splurge into this twilight fandom, hence why you probly dont recognize me here. Im more a max ride person. i hope you enjoy it! im not sure how quick updates'll be, because, though i have some written, it takes me a while to type, and im not on too much.**** ok. enough with my babbling! on to the chapter!**

_**Secret Love**_

Prologue:

It was the early 1800s, and smallpox raged across the world once again. A young girl by the name of Abby Brandon lay in a Dover hospital, her brother on the bed beside her. They were dying. The teenage boy doted on his little sister, Abby. Their other siblings had gotten off lucky. They were as healthy as could be expected, what with one sister going insane. Keeping this in mind as they lay, the young boy had a final wish. His death wish was this: that whatever force decided their fate, he would not have to see his little sister go before he himself did.

But, of course, Fate had a twisted way to deal with the world. As the two children were dying, a beautiful nurse by the name of Justice walked in with the Morgue Director, Samuel. Samuel pointed to the two children, telling Justice they would not make it through the night. As Justice carted them to the morgue, she realized that she pitied the children. Justice had a secret; one she planned to reveal this night on these two teens. As she lay them down on the ground, she bent over the boy, promising him he would live. With a shaky, pleading, dying voice, the boy told her to save Abby first, for he could feel she was closer to death then he. However, Justice had already started to save the boy, and when she turned to the young girl beside them, she realized that she had already passed the point of saving. Abby had died, leaving a heart-wrenching pain in Justice's unbeating heart. One she would forever keep with her. Justice then had a fear; she wondered if the boy would be able to stand life without his beloved sister.

As the boy made his transition to immortality, there is only one thing left to say. Fate had considered his request. For, though he would be around while his sister was not, he had not seen her die. Fate had once again twisted around a human's dying wish. However, Fate reasoned, she had the excuse that it was not a dying wish. For the boy had not died. His human life was over, yes; however, his existence was not.

**R&R please?? it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! pwease? ill give ya snickerdoodles!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Jessica here I'm co-writing this story with my bff sunshine. she wrote this chapter and probably will be writing more than me but she got hurt she's OK now but wont be doing much writing for a wile but I'm working with her on chapter two now well I guess I'll cut the crap and let you read the first chapter of the story remember not everything is what it seems.**

Chapter 1:_ Bella's POV:_

It has been a few years since Nessie's birth and all the events that followed. Long enough that we've had to move, but not so long that Renesmee is grown. We have moved to Juneau, Alaska. Nessie's growth had appeared to slow down for a bit, and at the moment, she seemed to be around the age of five or so.

"Mom!" I heard Renesmee call, which brought me back to the present. Nessie was riding on Edward's shoulders, piggyback, as we strolled through the woods. Jake and his pack had come with us to Alaska, and Jake in question was trotting along behind us. A big, wolfy grin plastered on his face as he watched Nessie having the time of her life as we took stock of our surroundings.

"Yeah, Renesmee?" I asked, looking sideways up at her.

She reached over and placed her palm on my face, showing me how the world looked from her perspective, and how much fun she was having. I grinned up at her, happy she was having fun.

"So?" Edward asked.

I lost my train of thought. "So what?" I asked, confused.

He laughed. "Nessie. School?"

Oh… that topic again. " I still think she should be home schooled." I said.

He looked at me, "And yet, I still believe Kindergarten would be good for her. To be around kids. Make some connections with people around her own age."

"But what _is _her age, exactly? She truthfully shouldn't even be at pre-k age yet. And what will happen if she starts growing again? Or if it comes time for us to move? Uprooting her from friends she'll never meet again, _can't_ ever meet ag-" I stopped, because Edward had suddenly halted, his hand outstretched in a 'shush, hold up' motion.

"What?" I whispered, as Jake practically ran into me.

"Sounds." He said. I listened, but heard nothing that would make him stop so suddenly.

"I don't hear anything…" I whispered, confused. I crossed my arms.

"Perhaps I should have been more specific. Sounds in my head. Thoughts. Ones I don't recognize. But not hostile, not yet, at least." He took Renesmee down off his shoulders and put her on Jake's back. "Go home, Jake. Tell Carlisle everything's okay, so far. I'll call him if I need him." Jake whined slightly, bowed his big head, then turned and bounded back the way we had come.

Edward and I walked ahead until we came to a small clearing. He was slightly ahead of me.

There was a strong smell of bear and deer blood in the air. I looked at Edward, and he shrugged, knowing no more than I did.

I faintly registered a movement in my peripheral vision. When I turned to look, I saw what appeared to be a girl around my age. She was blond. In addition, she was bending over the carcass of a healthy looking, but dead, buck. When she heard our approach, she quickly stood straight.

"Guys!" she said mildly, and three boys and another girl approached and stood behind her.

"What is it Jewel?" a rebellious-looking, twenty-five or so year old, man asked.

The girl, Jewel, smiled. "We have company!" she said cheerily. They all looked right toward us.

**R&R please! we like reviews, and it excites me to hear what you think. Please! I like good things, as well as constructive criticism but please be nice. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sunshine and Jessica here. sorry for the dreadful wait. sooo much has been going on, and me [sunshine] MY reason is writers block. jes's excuse is i havent told her wats going on in the chapter...which isnt smart. we worked on this chapter together, and so if something seems different in the style somewhere, that would be the reason. i am al;so sorry its so , sadly, though it crushes my insides, i must do this, as i havent done one yet.**

**~D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R:We dont clame to own the twilight story. that is stephanie meyers's story. which should be perfectly obvious, considering this is FANfiction. not AUTHORfiction. correct?**

**~C.L.A.I.M.E.R: secret love is our story. were just borrowing the characters.**

**BELLA POV:**

"Their vampires..." edward whispered to me, placing himself in a position so that only the girl who had saw us before, and boy, who looked the youngest, actually, had seen me. Edward continued whispering,"but, their vegitarians, so were ok, for the moment, at least..." i nodded.

The group of vampires came slightly closer. the rebellious man spoke again, "hello. sorry for interupting. my family and I were just taking a break." he said. he looked at Edward, "this is Jewel, youve already met her." he said, gesturing to the blonde girl. "this is Tanner," the young boy who had seen me, before edward stepped in front, he had shaggy black hair."David," a brown haired boy. his hair was actually almost the shade of mine. "justice," a brown haired woman around his age. "and im Jamey."

Edward nodded, sighed, and stepped a bit away from me, but not enough for them to get a good look."im Edward, and this is my wife, Bella. Our family lives back there a way." he said. i lpoked up at him to see slight confusion on his face. i looked to where he was looking, and he was staring at David.

"whats the matter?" i asked in a whisper.

"later..." he said. "right now, we have to get home. Call carlisle, tell him were bringing a few people." i nodded, and called Carlisle. he said it was okay, and so we invited the new people home. Edward still kept his eye on david.

I was wondering two things: one, why was Edward being so defensive and two, what was with this David? I had only just met him yet I feel like I know him from some were. But I couldn't think of that right now, I was more worried about what they were doing here. And if i should be concerned about my baby girl. She is only a year or so old, and has been through a lot. She has survived the Volturi. for now at least, and she is still in the developing stages in her life. She has had a few bumps along the way. Like one time, her, Jake, and I were hunting and we came across humans and as usual, I held my breath. But this time Renesmee was so hungry from the long trip to our new home she attacked. Thankfully, Jake and I were able to get her before we were seen, and we got her to feed on a polar bear near by. And then when we got home I told Edward and Carlisle,and I had a talk with her and it was okay.

Now, in the forest I had to wonder as a new house, one on a snow caped hilltop miles away from the nearest house, I wondered to myself _"are we bringing another disaster our way by bringing these strange vampires home? And why is David staring at me?"_

**oh, yes. i have a random poll about this story on my profile. jess and i came up with it when we were bored. please go see it. **

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Jessica here I just got an account here and it is jas93 so look me up to learn more on me this chapter is all me so it won't be like Sunshine's chapters she is going threw a break up with her boyfriend so I wrote this for you for her so here we go into the next chapter.**

**~D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R: We don't claim to own the twilight story. that is Stephanie Meyers's story. which should be perfectly obvious, considering this is FAN fiction. not AUTHOR fiction. correct? But we are borrowing her characters. we also do not own Maximum Ride, which is mentioned in passing.**

Epov

As we entered the house I keep Bella close to me still wary of our new guest. Soon Carlisle came and introduced the family " You have already meet Edward and Bella. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He pointed to himself and Esme who was smiling so big I thought for sure her marble skin would crack. "this is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." He pointed to the two of them Rosalie was giving death glares to the vampires and I don't blame her the whole tome she was thinking _"get them out of hear I don't trust them anewere near nessie!"_ Carlile continued "this is Alice and her husband Jasper." The new vampires were amazed

"wow your all pared off in a way that is very different to us" he went to introducing there family to rest of ours and David stared at Alice with a look of shock just like when he saw Bella and jasper noticed and growled. Carlisle and the other vampires went with Carlisle to his office, but David keep staring between Bella and back to Alice. We were going to keep an eye on him, he makes me very uneasy. Jasper is feeling the same.

Bella pulled me upstairs to our room we are using until our new house is done. We walk in and there is Jacob pacing back and forth in front of Nessie, who is sitting and reading a book called Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment by James Patterson. "Jacob can you take nessie to another room Edward and I need to talk in privet." Bella said, nessie closed her book and got on Jack's back and we heard them go down the stairs to join the rest of the family. Bella turned to me and with a concerned look on her face she asked "what is going on? Tell me, I'm scared" she wrapped her arms around me, and I held her tight to make her fell safe.

"Bella honey, don't be afraid I wont let anything bad happen ok?" I look down to her and smile to reassure her that it will be ok.

"then what was wrong in the woods and can you tell me _why _David was staring at me and Alice?" My smile faded. I couldn't answer her question, I had no idea myself.

"Bella I cant read his mind he is a shield, like you, so I also don't know why he was staring at you and Alice but I don't like it" A look of fear crossed her eyes but faded into concern like me she feared for our baby girl.

"what do we do?" she asked, clearly frightened

"don't know. we'll see if Carlisle trusts them. And don't worry, you and Nessie will be safe, I promise." I said holding her close to me we headed down staires to rejoin the family.

Jaspov

why was he looking at my Alice? I will kill him if he even touches her, and if he keeps looking at her like that, he is dead.

Apov

Why is David staring at me and why does he look so familar? did I know him when I was human? Jasper is angry. his growl is low and it even scares me but it is really sexy.

Epov

We are in the living room silently trying to hear what's going on in the next room when Carlisle comes out and call's me, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob to talk to us. I tell Bella, Alice, and nessie to go up to our room and get nessie ready for bed and Rosalie and Esme to keep a eye on the vampires. We go into Carlisle's office and sit down "I think that they're harmless, there like us. they are moving in near by" oh shit I have to live with these people as my neighbors. hopefully, I won't have to deal with them much or better yet, they leave. especially David. " I think Nessie is safe. I explained what she is."

At that moment I was pissed "YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT MY NESSIE!" I was quickly grabbed to keep me from ripping Carlile to shreds

"Edward calm down they wont hurt her they promised to protected and not harm her she will be safe."

Carlisle's words did nothing to calm me I was absolutely lived with him telling these people I didn't trust about my baby girl.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CARLILE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL SOME PEOPLE I DON'T TRUST ABOUT MY BABY I'M OUT OF HERE, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD." I left the room and walked by these strangers. I went out to cool down before going up stairs. I decided to go hunting I wasn't ready to go back to the house.

Dpov

They are so beautiful. I can't believe I found them after all these years, but they seem not to remember. I will just have to fix that. I was going to head up the stairs when the blonde they call Rosalie stopped me and was very angry that I am here, and even more angry that I was trying to go up stairs were the girls they called Bella, Alice, and Renessmee. I was glad the men had left to go after Edward, or the blondes husband would be hurting me after this. "Come on babe I just want to talk. I won't hurt them. but if you don't move that mite change." I got slapped for that. obviously, this bitch was going to do her damn best to protect the baby I was guessing with her life if need be.

"First, don't call me babe. second, your not going anywhere upstairs." I really didn't like her but she was very strong I'll give her that. After awhile I came up with a plan to get upstairs to talk to my girls and meet the new baby I told Jewel to distract the blond so I could get to the girls. she did and very easily, too. they looked almost like sisters sitting talking about whatever woman talk about. I walked up the stairs and found the room the girls were in. Bella was holding the baby and when I walked in Alice got in front just as protective as the blonde.

"Hi I wont hurt you or the baby, I just need to talk to you." I said trying to show I posed no threat to them but they never calmed down.

"What do you want to take about, David ?" Alice was calm but still glared. And she led me over to A- I mean Bella was, keeping a protective stance by her. We started to talk and they were comfortable enough to let me see the baby and read to her then.

Epov

I was almost completely calmed down when the guy's found me. "Edward what the hell is wrong with you why did you storm out like that?" Emmett and the guys all were here now, confused by my actions and why I was mad.

"You should not of said anything about nessie. I didn't want them to know or see her until I trusted them, and I don't trust David did you see the way he stared at Bella and Alice? I don't trust him near them."

Jasper walked to me and crouched down to look me face to face "I don't like it either have you heard what he was thinking?"

I looked away, "No he is like Bella I can't hear him witch makes him even more dangerous and it scares me." Jasper stood up and walked a few feet away trying to figure what to do next and Carlile stepped to me.

"Lets go home and talk there so we can get Bella's thoughts on this and if she fells the same we will move away again ok."

"Ok." I was willing to try this but first and foremost the safety of my daughter was my top priority. As we reached the house I got a bad feeling so I ran in and heard laughter from up stairs and a voice, I didn't know who's, but it was male, and was with my wife, sister, and baby and David was not in the living room like he should be, so I ran up the stairs to our room and found him reading Maximum Ride to my nessie with Bella and Alice watching. I was throwing him out the window and outside in seconds and was throwing punches left and right thinking what the hell was he reading to my daughter like he is her father instead of me. I soon felt four cold strong hands pull me of and take me in the house throwing me to the ground and screaming at me and I looked and saw Bella and Alice standing over me yelling.

"What are you doing?" and "Stop fighting, he wasn't doing anything wrong." They screamed together.

I fired back with a "Like hell he was he wasn't! he wasn't even supposed to be up there I'll tell to Rose about that and we are moving and he will never come near you again!"

I got slapped for that and hear "We aren't going anywhere so shut up." Bella said and I lessened "Now go and put nessie to sleep we will talk to David and apologies for your behavior now go." I whet up and nessie was crying I hesitated and then when in to comfort her after five minutes she was asleep and I sat there watching her sleep and not to happy. Bella and Alice were with David, and Jasper was not here either, he was watching for them to come home.

**R&R I want to know what you thought and please check Sunshine's page for our poll to choose what will happen in the next chapter so we know what you want to see next. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**sunshine here. sorry for the extreemly long waitr nd the extremely short chpter. i have a severe case of writersblock. ad a cold. but here ya go.**

**[insert the usual disclaimer]**

bpov

alice and i sat wih david in the woods. near enough that the others felt a bit safer, but out of hearing distance.

david was muttering to himself. alice and i sat across from him.

"David, its not your fault, you know...edward is just...protective..." i tried to comfort him.

"yeah. maybe, but hes right. i houldnt stay... no one wants me here anyway."

"davie..." alice murmured. he looked up from his seat on a rotting log. his eyes were full of grief.

"WE want you here, daves. we always want you around. were your girls, remember?" i muttered quietly. he looked between us.

"yeah... but.." he trailed off.

"but what?" alice asked, seeming sad at the fact e may leave us, after so long without him, i didnt know how she would stand it. i ouldnt, that was a fact i knew.

"but im no good to you. i dont deserve any of this." he estured around the small clearing, where aritfacts feom a long-forgotten time rested in shambles."i dont deserve the two of you either. youve been so good...." he trailed off and alice and i got up and sat on either side of him, and hugged him feircely. i looked at alice over his head, fear in my eyes, mirrored by her own. how would we convince him to stay with us? He COULDN'T leave. We _needed_ him. We loved him. And he loved us.


End file.
